Donnie and April- Just April
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: Set after my story Donnie and April all this time, it follows after the occurrence of episode The Kraang Conspiracy when SPOILER! April finds out that she is a mutant. Feeling upset about this April finds herself sat all night on the top of a roof upset and unclear of what to think. Until Donnie comes and tries to cheer her up.


**Donnie and April- Just April**

**I'M BACK!**

**Hey guys long time sorry I've been away for mounths doing boring stuff and I haven't been able to go on computer… (worst thing ever)**

**But yey I'm back now and I hope you like this little story I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Set after my story Donnie and April all this time, it follows after the occurrence of episode The Kraang Conspiracy when SPOILER! April finds out that she is a mutant. Feeling upset about this April finds herself sat all night on the top of a roof upset and unclear of what to think. Until Donnie comes and tries to cheer her up.**

* * *

April sat on the edge of a building her orange almost flame like hair blew freely across her face as she fiddled with the hair holder with her fingers. He deep blue eyes were narrow and a little blood shot as she had appeared to have been crying.

She focused her vision onto the hair holder as it twirled and coiled in her fingers, but then she froze and her gaze moved towards her hands.

Normal hands, small hands, human hands. Hands that everybody had, nothing different nothing special nothing out of the ordinary. April then looked at them clearer as if through a new set of eyes, were these human hands? Could the seemingly normal girl still class as a person and not some freak?

She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it down onto the concrete of the roof beside her as if that would make if all go away. She turned her gaze away from them and looked in front of her to the night streets trying to determine if that would make anything better.

She suddenly heard footsteps almost impossible to here coming from behind her, footsteps so silent only one of four individuals she knew could do that. However April already had a hunch of who it could be without turning her head.

"I know you're there Donnie…" April muttered as she turned her head a little to face him.

What she saw was what anybody saw a giant mutant teenage turtle armed with a ninja bo staff, and clad in a purple mask over his deep brown eyes with a hint of cherry red. Not that April had noticed this by staring into them occasionally of course that wasn't true.

He let out a small smirk that seemed to make him adorable and sympathetic in April's eyes as he took as step closer to her. "Splinter must be teaching you pretty well then." He said in his soft voice that immediately distinguished him from his three brothers.

"Yeah something like that… I guess you really didn't have to come up top to cheer me up Donnie, it's too risky the sun will be up soon it's already seven am…" April said in a low voice as she eyed him.

"I am a highly trained ninja don't worry nobody will see me… and anyway I couldn't let you just sit up here and sulk all day." Donnie said as he walked over to April and sat next to her on the edge of the building. He looked down at her face into her eyes that had a mixture of sorrow, confusion and fatigue. "So you want to talk about it?"

April raised her head and looked over to Donnie her eyes still narrow and dark almost like she didn't want him near yet at the same time she knew she wouldn't last two minutes without him beside her. She loved Donnie when he was like this, when he was like a regular person a true friend. No flustered speaking, no blushing nothing his mind was in focus and all he wanted was to talk to April to try and comfort her. How could she turn the offer down?

"I don't know what to say about it Donnie? You try and find out one day that you're not a regular person that you're a mutant, not human what people would consider a fre…" April froze in mid sentence as she remembered who she was talking to.

"A freak?" Donnie's face saddened he didn't want to say the thoughts out loud of what had just appeared in his mind, but it seemed to be the best thing for April to understand. "April I know more than most what a freak really is, I look in the mirror everyday and see one." Donnie said as he let out a sigh and looked away from her he felt something heavy come over his heart as he repeated the sentence he had said in his head over and over again. "April…"

"Hmmm?"

"I can promise that whatever you are whatever you may be, I promise and I mean this you are not a freak." Donnie took in another sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder.

April looked up and let out a small smile, she didn't know how to respond to Donnie's kindness she never did really. Only a few people in the world could be like him make his caring nature rear and extremely honoured that he devoted his attention to April's own well being and happiness.

"I don't know what to think anymore Donnie. I don't know what I am, I don't know what I am I can't be the same, normal, human girl I thought I was… I'm not…"

"But you're still my April…" Donnie muttered under his breath, as her attentions focused to him, his shy mode turned on with his use of words. "I mean...Umm… Your still April right? Still the girl you were yesterday and the day before that, even before you found out you were still a mutant you were still the April that's sitting here beside me." Donnie let out a breath as he moved his hand from Aprils shoulder and looked at her. "You're still the same girl as before April, you can still have a normal life, have a normal day talk to your friends at school. Go out enjoy your life walk in the sunlight be yourself… you are and always will be human April." Donnie said as he looked at her his eyes soft and almost broken.

April glanced back at her friend her eyes becoming glossy as they wobbled as if she was going to cry again. Donnie's words seemed to move her, she knew everything Donnie had just declared was true, nothing had changed she was April and she always would be.

As April looked over to Donnie's eyes that seemed to be as glossy if not more so than hers. Everything he had just said to her everything that he spoke was something that he wanted that April took for granted. Donnie could never walk in the sunlight on a sidewalk or go to school, he was the one that wasn't human on the outside at least, he was the one who people considered a freak. But everything he had just said was something he wanted but knew he could never have.

April tilted her head to her friend and looked at him. "Donnie?" She said as she turned to him her fingers still fiddling with her hair holder, she took in a small breath until she looked at him. "I don't know what to do, well I do I want you to say this is some practical joke or a wired long dream… Or something that shows it's not real. But how likely is that going to be?"

"I can't make it go away April… I can't say it's not true." Donnie whispered as he looked at April, he now wanted to break down and cry hating the fact that the one person he cared for more than anything was hurt like this and he didn't know what to do.

"I wish you could make it go away, Donnie. I wish you could make it go away." April whispered as she pulled in her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

Donnie looked at April his lips slightly parted reviling the gap in his tooth, something that April found adorably cute and another quality that distinguished him from his brothers. He looked at her. "April give me your hand."

April's eyes flickered towards him in a sceptical way. "What?"

"Give me your hand." Donnie said as he held out his own three fingered palm that was covered in olive green scales.

April glanced at his face and raised her eyebrow, "what's he doing?" April thought to herself as she studied Donnie's unchanging expression, his face wasn't giving any hints away about what he was thinking.

April hesitantly placed her hand into Donnie's large palm feeling its rough texture, yet at the same time embraced by the warmth he gave out, nothing about Donnie was cold blooded. He was warm and honest in every way. "Wait a minute did I just say that about Donnie?" April said in her head again trying to work out why she was thinking like this.

Donnie pressed his palm against April and looked at it as his fingers spread against hers; he glanced back to April's face to see her expression that only seemed to be confusion. He let out a small smirk and then let out a sigh.

"April look tell me one thing that doesn't look human about your hand compared to mine." Donnie said as he looked into her eyes waiting for an answer.

April studied the placement of her fingers against Donnie's trying to figure out what she was going to say. "I-I don't know… what do you mean my hand is just human…" April looked at Donnie's face as he let out a small smile that was exactly what he wanted her to say.

"Human, exactly April, it doesn't matter what you are, you still look and act human so you are human. It doesn't matter… the real freaks of this city look more like me than you. When your turn a wired colour and get a shell then you can consider yourself a freak." Donnie whispered that last part not wanting to admit the truth to himself.

Donnie's eyes shifted to April as he looked at her blood shot blue eyes as small tears began to slide down her cheeks as she looked back at Donnie, her eyes fixed on him and how moved she was that he had said that. Her free hair blew from the small gusts of wind that the night had crafted, as her flame strands hit against her cheeks she never let her gaze drop from Donnie's eyes not once.

"Donnie?" April let his name escape her lips as she closed her eyes and took in a breath; she used her free hand to wipe the tears away. Without knowing April coiled her fingers around Donnie's and held onto him tightly as if he was the only person that could pull her soul out of this limbo she had created. She could already tell from Donnie's facial expression that this was starting to make him blush as his cheeks became a hint of pink and were getting even redder.

She let out a small smile to Donnie knowing that he was always like this around her, something that made Donnie and that was what made him a little more human. "Donnie? I don't know I just don't know what to say. But I don't see a freak's hand holding mine." April said as she looked up and towards their hands whose fingers had automatically entwined into each other's and coiled softly together.

Donnie let out another smile, allowing the complement to sink in weather April actually meant it or not, he felt happy that she was trying to change his point of view. "April, don't worry about me… It's you that needs to realise that you might be part mutant but no matter what you're still human."

"Do you mean that Donnie?" April said as she lowered her gaze to the floor.

Donnie let out a smile and reached out to Aprils face and raised her gaze to him and looked at her in the eye. "Do you ever think I would lie to you about that April? You are human, I'm the freak end of… You always will still be human. Your better than that your amazing You're one of the smartest, honest and perfect humans in the world." Donnie instantly turned his head away and mentally face palmed himself from the use of words.

April turned her gaze to Donnie as the sentence hit home; she suddenly felt something heavy hit her heart as she could already feel her cheeks getting as warm as Donnie's. 'How does he always know the perfect thing to say? How can he make everything go away and make me feel like I'm the only person that matters in the whole world?' April asked herself knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. Donnie was one of those impossibly perfect people that put everyone before themselves and always made the bad things go away, he was so human that way.

April reached out her free hand and cupped it around Donnie's face her small, gentle, fingers sliding so gracefully against his rough skin. Donnie allowed himself a moment to feel the smooth and silk like texture of her warm skin.

April let out a small giggle as she noticed Donnie's smile peak to his full potential. After another giggle she found herself shuffling closer to him her hand still caressing his face as her other hand remained coiled in his.

Donnie then opened his eyes and realised that April had moved closer to him she let out another giggle at his surprised face as her hand left his.

"April?" Donnie muttered as he looked down at her his face truly tranquil with how happy this moment felt despite the circumstances that brought the two here. "Trust me when I say this okay?"

April looked directly at the mutant as she moved even closer to him. Her lips parted and she softly whispered. "what?"

Donnie then smiled again and caressed April's cheek drying her eyes and moving closer. "Does it matter what you are? I don't think so I fell in love with you when you were human and I'm in love with you nothing will ever change that…" Donnie whispered so passionately to his girl until his lips met hers and they enjoyed the moment of the two of them together that seemed to make everything bad in the world just disappear. For Donnie had April and April had Donnie and they were together at that moment and that was all that mattered.

April moved backwards from the kiss and looked down at herself and then back up to Donnie's face her hand still cupped around his cheeks sharing her warm skin with him. "Donatello, how is it you make the world so much more wonderful? How is it you make the world so much more? How is it… hey…" April let out a giggle as Donnie placed a hand over her mouth to stop the frantic 'why question' as he smiled so lovingly at her.

His face began to blush again as she looked at him trying to determine why he had done this. He let out a sigh and whispered. "Because April O'Neil, you're just April… Just my April and that makes my world so much better that you are in it."

April felt another tear sliding down her cheek which Donnie immediately dried with his hand. Donnie was to answer to everything not only the fact that he was a genius but the fact that he was the one person in the world that could make everything go away and make April the only thing that mattered no matter what.

"Donnie?" April said as her gaze dropped a little and she moved away from caressing him joining her other hand with his. "You're right I don't care what I am… I can still be April no matter what right? I can still be human right? I can still be with you ri…." April let out another giggle as Donnie covered her mouth with his hand again, he joined in with the giggle and softly kissed her on the fore head before looking down at his Princess again.

"April O'Neil no matter what you are my princess you are my life you are everything to me… I wouldn't care if you had three heads and seventy eyes…" April let out a small giggle at the remark before Donnie continued. "You are April my April and I will always love you no matter what you are…."

April suddenly let out a huge smile as he launched herself to Donnie wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself into his embrace. She closed her eyes and let the moment last. "And I love you to Donnie. You're April loves you." She said as she looked up to him.

The last think Donnie then said was "I love you too, you're just my April and I love you too." Donnie then leaned his head down and rested it on hers allowing his eyes to closed as he held onto her the girl he loved more than anything in the world and nothing could change that.

"Just April, just my April…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my storeys guys I really appreciate it. I loved writing this story I don't know why it just gave me a warm feeling in my heart. I might write more stories in the future but I'm back now so it's a little easier now. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a comment or a criticism about my work I'm always looking for ways to improve. **

**Until the next time See Ya' **


End file.
